Demigod Life&Love
by Anonymous500
Summary: The strongest demigods of Olympus have gone through everything, but now they face their greatest challenge: Their love and life at camp. A demigod's life is very dramatic. Lot of Drama, Humor and Romance. It is much more better than how it sounds! Read it, and you'll never regret! Couples: Percabeth and Nicolia. Rated T due to language. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The children of the Big Three

A.N. Hey! This is my first Percy J story! I like keep it close to the topic! This story happens at Camp Half Blood, and Luke is now nice again. It doesn't happen in any book. It's my own stories, I MIGHT have O.C. So just enjoy!

* * *

At Camp Half Blood, it was always the same.

Campers all wake up.

One of them had to face waking up Thalia. Gods, she is NOT a morning person! (Mostly, it was Luke, Annabeth, Percy, Nico or Grover who woke her up.) She would always be pissed off, and the sound of thunder boomed throughout the camp. People got used to it.

They have breakfast. But since but since the 3 cousins, Percy, Nico and Thalia always come in joking around, pushing, teasing, having rough physical contact, it's not too pretty..

They spare together, and laugh all together. In mortal world and Camp Half Blood, the group is SO popular. The group is made of: Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Grover and Luke. They are known popular, funny, pretty and handsome.

In Goode High School(yes, in my story they all go to the same school.), Percy is the hottest and most popular guy in the school. Every girl is jealous of Thalia and Annabeth, who can joke around and hang out with him everyday, so easily. Annabeth is the hottest girl in school, and every guy is jealous of Percy, Luke and well, not really Grover. No one thinks he has a chance with Annabeth.

In Camp, their group is known the most strongest demigods, excluding Grover of course. They always are sparing, joking around and stuff.

Now, since you know the background, we go back to reality.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Camp always felt like home. It is home. To me. I felt always good and safe here. Unless Clarisse or one of my cousins were mad. That's not a really pretty sign.

I sigh.

Today is my turn to wake up Thalia. She is my cousin, so I don't fear her, but oh my gods, she is NOT a morning person. I tried being a bit polite today. I knocked on her cabin politely. I braced myself. Any moment, all hell will be loose, lighting, thunder, yelling and blood will be everywhere. But instead, to my surprise, she wasn't that cranky.

I heard a hoarse, tired, sleepy voice. "Ugh. What in the Hades do you want? Stop torturing me and let me sleep in peace. Who's it today?" I sighed and said, "It's me. Percy. Um, it's time for breakfast, you know." "Ah, Jackson. My FAVOURITE cousin." Thalia replied, with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Haha, yep, that's me. Uh, everyone's waiting for you, you should probably get up." I said. "Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. But don't expect me to be too quick." Was I EVER glad to hear that.

I walked away from the Zeus' cabin and grinned. Huh. That wasn't so bad like the other times. I went over to Annabeth, Nico, Grover and Luke in our table at the mess hall. "Hey, surprised to see that you're alive." Annabeth said. She knew how bad Thalia could be. "Yeah, it wasn't so bad today." I replied cooly, as if it were nothing. To be honest, I was a bit nervous. "How was our lovely cousin today, Percy?" Nico said, with clear sarcasm. "A bit tired. But like I said, she wasn't as bad today. " I said. Luke and Grover just nodded in an understanding way. After few minutes Thalia finally arrived. "Hey Jackson, I was a bit easy on you today because you were polite. Don't let it get to you too much." Thalia smirked. "I won't let it. I don't expect that much of kindness from you." I grinned, making Annabeth and Luke laugh. "Good. Better not." Thalia laughed. We teased and laughed a bit, and after breakfast Chiron gladly announced a game of Capture the Flag and told everyone to be ready.

Blue team had Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Demeter and Aphrodites.

Red Team had Zeus, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Hephaestus and Hermes.

Me and Nico looked at each other at the same time, and we both thought one thing: We were screwed. Both of us had blank looks. We were going against Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse and Luke. Everyone, and I MEAN everyone groaned. They all knew it WASN'T going to be a nice game when Thalia and I were on different sides. However, if we were both on the same teams, well, everyone that was on our side cheered. Everyone knew this game would be DEADLY.

But after all, me and Nico still DID have a chance. Nico could probably look every single inch of the forest in 15 minutes due to his fast shadow traveling, and I had Riptide and water control. My control over water has become so strong, I now don't need to see it to control it. I just needed enough power to feel where it is, and check how far away it was. The lake is pretty close to the forest, so I was sure I had big chance of controlling it in the woods.

After me and Nico got some courage, we immediately started getting ready. We looked over to see the Red Team already celebrating as if they've already won, with all the powerful teams they have. I smirked. I will try my best to win. And I will win.

Let all hell break loose at this game.

**Oooh, Percy has some courage! **

**Please review! No hate please! **

**Percy: Why did you have to put me against all them? **

**Annabeth: I think it'll be fun Seaweed Brain! Getting to kick your butt! **

**Me: (clears throat) Okay. Also, I know the title said Demigod Love. It will have couples later on. OF COURSE PERCABETH. There's Nicolia, too! **

**Thank you for reading~ **

**-LiliA-**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold and Cruel

**OMG Thäñk you for the support! Within minutes I have uploaded my story, a lot of people started following my story! That mean some people like my story! THANK YOU! Well, I don't like keeping people waiting, so I'm already updating the second chapter! The thing we've been all waiting for.. The game! It's planned to have a lot of action and story, so I'm gonna separate it with few parts! Yes, more cliffhangers! **

**Percy: Don't let there be too many blood. And bones. **

**Me: Um.. There still gonna be some injury scenes. **

**Clarisse & Thalia: BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! **

**Annabeth & Percy: O_O **

**Me: (coughs) Do enjoy this chapter, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! **

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Ok. The Game was gogig to start in 1 hour. Everyone was excited. The Red Team was nowhere nervous. Hell, this was gonna be an EASY game for crying out loud! My Gods, all the good teams, excluding Poseidon and Hades' team, were ALL on the Red Team. We were multiple times stronger then Percy's team! Ha, I bet you 10 drachmas that the game will end in 5 minutes! This was going to be SO easy. Since everyone was pumped, all the campers got ready quickly and all had 1 hour to spare outside, excited about the game. All the members of Red Team was satisfied, and we all had victorious smiles plastered on our faces. The Blue Team was nervous, sweating under Clarisse and Thalia's we-are-so-going-to-kick-your-ass smirks.

Red Team mostly did nothing but celebrate. It was perfectly clear we were going to win! No offence to the other team and Percy. But really. What a shame he is going to lose. We all may be friends, about when it comes to game time, we turn into enemies. We have no choice. I smiled along, seeing how happy our team was. Blue Team was waiting for their captain, Percy. After 10 minutes, even our team members started worrying and looking for him. Being the Seaweed Brain he was, we all decided he was late than the others. Oh, well! He's maybe nervous. Percy was one of the strongest demigods, but he's still lacking our nature. Well, me, Thalia, and Luke have been here for years and mostly know everything. Percy still lacks some of that intelligence. So our team kept smiling, laughing, cheering, some of us even teased the members of Blue Team.

But all the joy was gone when Percy stepped out of the cabin. We were all afraid. Our smiles were gone, and we trembled in fear. Even Thalia and Clarisse.

**Percy's POV**

I heard lots of cheering outside. Probably all the Red Team, thinking they're all gonna win. Well they're not. I have found another side of me. A wild one. Even the Gods communicated me yesterday. Even they don't think it's fair how the teams were picked.

I am angered. It's just a game, I know. But they shouldn't be treating my team like this. They're understimating us, celebrating when the game hasn't even started yet! I am sorry, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia. But I am gonna win this game. I had a wild look on my face. I've changed for the time being. My deep sea green eyes weren't its normal calming, soothing, bright colour. It had wilderness inside them. It looked dark and stormy like a hurricane. I had a dirty and independent smirk on my face. Everyone will fear me with this look. I shot myself my best death glare in the mirror. Gods, I almost killed myself! I feared myself for a moment. They would all know I'm not the same, nice, fair Percy with this.

I have never felt so courageous in my life, actually. _Ugh, does Clarisse and Thalia always feel like this?_ When I stepped outside, to my delight everyone stopped talking, cheering, laughing and stares at me. I saw all the fearness that reflected in their eyes as I gave eye contact to every single one on the Red Team. I gave Clarisse, Thalia and Annabeth the scariest death glares and the evil eye with my best, coldest, freezing smirk.

I think it was too horrifying. Too much. Because Annabeth fell on the floor screaming in terror, tears falling out of her eyes, horrified as if she was in her worst nightmare, and Clarisse started taking large intakes of air. Thalia was pretty speechless, and she didn't dare to look me in the eye. I walked up to Annabeth, kneeled infront her, grabbed her face and whispered in my coldest, scariest, most fearful voice, "Ready for the game, darling?"

To my delight, Annabeth screamed the most blood curdling scream you will ever hear. And fainted.

_I'm sorry, Annabeth. _ I thought to myself.

**Annabeth's POV******

Percy was absolutely terrifying. He walked by my team, looking at us, one by one. When I've reached me, he gave me the most horrifying, coldest death stares. He also gave me his evil eye while smirking very...Coldly. My heart stopped. Percy. He...was so cold. I knew he was gonna hurt me. Every one feared him. I felt totally weak and vulnerable.. Percy's already defeated me. His eyes were now not the kind, warm, deep, caring sea green eyes. They were very dark and stormy. All hell broke loose inside me. I started screaming, I had been scarred. The kind, caring Percy. Gone. Tears fell out of my eyes, like a river. I was just about to start pulling myself back together, when I found him walking towards me. I was frozen, once again. He kneeled in front of me, grabbed me off the floor and caught my face. He forced me to look into his cold, fearful eyes. He stared down at me. He smirked and whispered VERY coldly, "Ready for the game, darling?" I screamed my loudest and the world went black.

When I woke up, I was scared. It was 5 minutes till the game started.

* * *

**Wow, that was a dark chapter. I will explain it in the next chapter, which will be uploaded shortly if I get some support! You'll get why Percy is wild. Oh, poor Annabeth, I am very sorry.. What will happen to these two in the game, though? **

**Next chapter is a short, quick, explanation chapter, for the ones who really haven't caught up so far.. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I love you guys! **

**-LiliA- **


	3. Chapter 3: The Game Begins

**Here is chapter 3! I don't really like to make A.N. too long. So, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, sure. I'm totally Rick Riordan. (Sarcasm)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

It was 5 minutes until the game starts. Five minutes. My hands were sweating so much, but I tried not to show it. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I was afraid someone was gonna hear it.

When I was awake the first thing I heard was Thalia's voice.

"Anna, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Then out of nowhere, Clarisse said,"You finally awake, Miss Sleeping Wise Girl?"

I mentally facepalmed and me and Thalia gave her the are-you-an-idiot glare. But Percy was one step ahead of us. His head whipped to our direction and have Clarisse the fearful death glare.

She mouthed oops.

"We should start getting ready now." I suggested, breaking the awkward silence throughout the whole camp. No one bothered to talk with Percy like this. Few times, Thalia, Nico or Percy would have break-outs and wilderness like this. Percy got mad few times. He was so scary when he is mad. Everytime some one managed to talk, they would cautiously look at Riptide and Percy, who can come and behead them anytime if they said something wrong. On the other hand, Me, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Tyson had no problem talking.

Out of the nowhere, a voice boomed, "Are you ready for capture the flag, campers?" Everybody cheered and all raced over to Chiron. But I was sweating while holding my dagger and I only had one thought in my head.

No matter what, I had to get as far away as I can from Percy during the game. Percy's now stronger than me. He grew on his skills, and as a boy, still now is stronger than me by strength, too.

Everyone was at the borderline. I was sweating so hard. Tears filled my eyes again, but I quickly shook them off. I was the daughter of Athena. I had no time to be scared. All I had to do is get the flag, and it's all over.

But one thought in my head was, 'I'm so close to Percy. We are now like one person. If anyone at this camp knew me the best, it'd be Percy. He knows every move I make. And how in the Hades am I gonna get away from him?'

**Percy's POV**

Nobody even dared to talk. No one. They were all afraid. The only people who talked and I was okay with it were my cousins, brother, and Grover, Annabeth and Luke.

I guess Annabeth woke up, because I heard people crowding over at one spot, whispering. I heard Thalia's voice out of the silence. "You ok, Anna?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I heard Annabeth reply. "You finally awake, Miss Sleeping Wise Girl?" Clarisse said.

My head whipped over directly to Clarisse's direction and gave her the death glare. She met my eyes and blushed. Wait, why did she blush? Did she like me like this? I get she's the bad ass type, but she liked guys like that, too?

I shook the thought away. I really must look scary. The camp's nicest guy like this.

Then I heard Chiron. "Are you ready for Capture the flag, campers?" Everyone cheered and ran.

However, I noticed my dear wise girl was not so happy. Her hands were sweating and her face was pale. My cute Annabeth looked so adorable like that. She looked like a little lost puppy.

I smirked. Me and her both know that no matter what, I'll follow her. And Clarisse. It pisses me off when someone calls her Wise Girl. She was MY Wise Girl, and no one was ever to call her that.

We were all positioned at the borderline when I noticed Clarisse was stealing quick glances at me. When I caught her staring at me, I gave her a little flick of head and smirked. She blushed HARD. Her entire face was red.

I almost laughed. Clarisse likes me like this.

I got myself to be ready.

I looked over to Annabeth.

She stared back.

I got Riptide out and was ready for everything.

Clarisse stared for the very last time.

Thalia was staring at me.

I put on my coldest smirk and gave a cold laugh.

Everyone stared at me in fear.

Then, Chiron finally yelled, "GO!"

All hell broke loose.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please Review and Subscribe for next chapter! **

**PLEASE TELL ME. How was it? **

**-LiliA-**


	4. Chapter 4: Capture the Flag: Part 1

**Hey guys! We are on the fourth chapter, and it looks the game FINALLY started! **

**Yeah, I know, you guys waited a long time for this. Now the real action begins.. What will happen during this deadly game? Who will win? Yes, I'm excited to write it too! **

**But no matter how much I just love writing these exciting chapters for you, I am just a bit disappointed.. **

**Only one has left a review, and that just kinda disappoints me, cause, I was expecting for a bit more.. So in this chapter, please write me review! I can really use encouragement from my readers. **

**Anyways, moving along, we finally go into the story! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Do you guys think I'm Rick Riordan? **

* * *

**Thalia's POV **

**"**GO!" Chiron shouted.

I ran with all my might and quickly disappeared in to the woods. I didn't stop until I reached the middle of nowhere which I was probably sure no one could reach.

I was over at the Blue Team's side, so without a minute to waste I frantically dug the forest, looking for the blue flag.

But then I wondered. Was it the right thing to do, escaping myself, away from the danger, while I clearly knew that Annabeth and Clarisse were Percy's main targets? A wave of guiltiness washed over me but I quickly shook it away.

Then I realized that I ran over to this side to help them. I remember myself thinking, telling myself that no one would get hurt if I found the flag and ended the game quickly. That's when I heard a noise behind me.

My head snapped at the direction of the sound, ready to attack, but who I saw was not an enemy. It was Clarisse. "You escaped. Percy didn't get you." I gasped.

"No, I think his main target was Annabeth." Clarisse said.

"Well, if we want Annabeth out of the game alive, we are going to have to find that flag quickly." I said, very worried about Annabeth.

"Yeah, yeah, no shit, sherlock" Clarisse said, rolling her eyes. I frowned, but brushed it off quickly.

We started talking together, finding the flag, and watching each others back. She wasn't that bad, actually. We had quite in common. But I didn't tell her that.

I suddenly gasped. "I know where their flag is, Clarisse." I exclaimed.

"What?! Where? We don't have a minute to lose!" She replied, impatiently.

"They're down by the riverbank. I know my cousins the best." I whispered.

"The riverbank?" She frowned in confusion.

"By this time of the day, the edge of the riverbank is COMPLETELY shadowed, making Nico be able to guard the flag so easily, and when he needs help, Percy can always stop the opponent with water." I said, quitely.

Clarisse seemed to get it. She gasped and her eyes were wide. "You are totally right!"

Having been here for years, I could quickly locate the river and we walked beside it. "We are totally screwed if Percy finds us here." I muttered.

"It's ok. I think Annabeth is keeping him busy." Clarisse said.

"Well, I hope someone's keeping Nico busy too." I whispered.

Clarisse said nothing. We both knew Nico would be waiting for us down by the Riverbank.

**Clarisse's POV**

"You know what? I think we are being very stupid." I suddenly burst out.

Thalia looked at me in confusion.

"I mean, Oh my Gods, we are being scaredy cats! We have powers too, you know. You are the daughter of Zeus, for crying out loud! Your power is the strongest! I'm the daughter of Ares, the God of war, and I'm hiding here! We can't keep hiding, we need to attack too!" I said.

I made a good point, you know.

Thalia looked at me. "You know what? You're right. We have powers of our own, too! " She understood me.

Suddenly, we were laughing and racing down to the edge of the riverbank, no matter what lied infront us. We were the strongest combination. We could do anything, and we felt so free and good.

Thalia's a really good friend, I began to realize.

"Having a fun time, ladies?" A familiar voice called from behind.

**Thalia's POV**

Me and Clarisse both turned our heads to find the one and only, Nico Di Angelo.

"I'll handle him. Stay out of this, Clarisse, don't ever forget. That he may be a child, but a deadly one of Hades." I said, in my warning tone.

Clarisse understood and stepped out. She doesn't wanna get involved in a deadly family fight. It was cousin vs cousin. We knew it was gonna be deadly. It was Zeus vs Hades.

By the way you look at these two, it wasn't gonna be a quick fight.

**Clarisse's POV**

"Clarisse," Thalia called out with a trembling tone.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I will keep him busy. You're our last hope. You go and find the flag. End this game quickly, please." Thalia pleaded.

Tears fell out of my eyes as I managed to say ok with a shaky voice and ran my fastest.

_Thalia. _

I ran and ran.

I found the flag, a few hundred feet from me, when I heard a blood curdling, agonizing and terrified scream rang out to all the woods.

* * *

**How was it? I could really use few encouragements.. **

**The game just got exciting... Also, chapters get brighter...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

-LiliA-


End file.
